Le gardien de mon sommeil
by lunny
Summary: Mes nuits sont blanches, il ne faut pas réveiller le monstre en moi. Si seulement je pouvais dormir en paix… GaaraxKankuro


**Titre :** Le gardien de mon sommeil

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais je crois pas que je supporterai d'avoir un bonbon rose qui hurle : « Sasuke ! » (Désolé pour les fans de Sakura) Sinon ce qui se regroupe en quatre phrases et qui rime et à moi ! (une poésie ? C'est quoi ?)

**Résumé :** Mes nuits sont blanches, il ne faut pas réveiller le monstre en moi. Si seulement je pouvais dormir en paix… GaaraxKankuro

**Genre :** OOC total (de mon avis) et yaoi !

**Avertissement :** homophobes s'abstenir, et il y a de l'inceste donc si ça vous plait pas : fuyez !

**Note : **Je me penche sur les suites de mes fics, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un GaaraxKankuro, si vous voulez savoir la raison : après la fic ! (Mettre un délire au début ça va vous fatiguer).

Bonne lecture !

Le ciel est bien noir ce soir. La lune immense semblait veiller sur le village endormit, quelqu'un d'autre veillait, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix.

Les battements de mon cœur,

Ne sont pas ceux d'un dormeur,

Dormir, je le voulais,

Si seulement je pouvais.

Au balcon, accoudé il regarde la lune, elle brille mais pas autant que le soleil. Et ses yeux veulent se fermer, mais il ne peut pas. Le monstre qui sommeille en lui n'attend que ça. Ce monstre qu'il retenait chaque soir, au lieu de se coucher dans son lit et e s'endormir comme tout le monde, il veillait.

J'aimerai être normal,

Pas dans tous les détails,

Juste pouvoir m'endormir,

Sans avoir peur de les faire souffrir.

Et la ville endormie, il observait, il en connaissait tout les détails, chaque nuit depuis qu'il retenait ce monstre, il la voyait. Il savait qu'un chat miaulerait dans quelques minutes, dans les minutes qui suivraient, un autre chat miaulerait. Puis alors pendant des heures, le silence.

Ma vie me déplait,

J'aimerai l'échanger,

Mais qui la prendrai ?

J'aimerai me coucher.

Un chat miaula dans l'obscurité, un autre lui répondit. Et Gaara savait que le silence régnerait jusqu'au petit matin. Et mettant sa tête entre ses mains, accoudés au balcon, son regard se perdit dans la lune, si seulement il pouvait ne pas la voir, seulement en rêver.

Un rêve qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout le monde le sait,

Sauf moi,

Pourquoi ?

Un rêve, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir fait. Dans ses rares heures de repos, il ne rêvait pas, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ça devait être agréable. Un coup de vent glacial lui fait oublier ses pensés. Il tremble doucement, le vent du désert est si froid. Doucement, il se met à tousser, de plus en plus fort. Ses toussotements se turent, il glissa doucement sur le sol de son balcon, lâchant la rembarre. Il halète, il a mal bizarrement. Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna vivement. Un ennemi peut-être, il n'avait pas bien saisit ce qu'il lui disait. Il afficha une mine concentré et impassible ne trahissant pas le fait qu'il avait de plus en plus mal.

Qui dans l'ombre m'observerait ?

Qui dans l'ombre m'épierait ?

Sûrement un ennemi,

Sombrerai je dans la folie ?

Le visage de Kankuro le regardait l'air inquiet. Il détendit sa garde mais garda ses distances. Kankuro essaya de s'avancer, mais un kunai se dirigea vers lui. Il l'évita avec facilité. Il fit alors face au garçon aux cheveux orangés qui sous la lune blanchâtre paraissaient digne d'un démon. Mais, il éloigna ses pensés, et s'adressant au garçon, il dit :

-Gaara, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Je n'y crois,

Ce n'est pas toi,

Tu t'inquiéterais ?

Tu me détestais !

-Le mot de passe, répondit d'une voix lente le jeune garçon.

-Gaara ! Tu es… commença l'autre.

-Le mot de passe, coupa Gaara en hurlant.

Il avait mal, atrocement mal et il ne pouvait même pas se coucher pour oublier.

Le garçon à qui il s'adressait le fixa un moment. Il murmura l'air sombre semblant quelque peu vexé :

-Le sable se teint d'or sous le soleil et de bleu dans le manteau de la nuit. Mais de ma main, je la ferai devenir rouge pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers.

-Kankuro ? s'étonna le jeune roux.

Ses yeux étaient étrangement troubles, il semblait s'être détendu quand il avait compris. Un léger relâchement des épaules, mais cela voulait tout dire. Kankuro soupira et s'approcha de son frère, il s'agenouilla et murmura :

-Idiot, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Si je dors, je dois me réveiller,

Mais c'est impossible,

Il faut rêver pour se lever,

S'en est presque risible.

Le roux n'eut pas la force de répliquer, il ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes, il ne devait pas s'endormir sinon le monstre se réveillerait. Une main froide sur son front le fit revenir à la réalité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ce contact s'était si bizarre, il ne se rappelait pas qu'on l'ait touché un jour ainsi. Il avait oublié ou ça ne s'était jamais vraiment passé ? Lui même l'ignorait. Mais ce contact, c'était si bon. Si froid alors que son corps lui semblait brûler et si chaud dans la froideur de la solitude. Et il ferma encore les yeux voulant juste ressentir la froideur de cette main.

-Tu as de la fièvre… chuchota une voix.

Gaara sentit la froideur de la main s'envoler, il émit un gémissement de protestation.

On m'a privé,

On m'a blessé,

J'ai pas le droit au bonheur ?

J'ai pas le droit à la chaleur ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il vit son aîné penché sur lui, l'air légèrement inquiet. Gaara même si il ne se rendait pas compte, faisait preuve d'une bien mauvaise mine. Et son regard semblait troublé, il semblait perdu. Kankuro le regarda un instant, puis d'un geste brusque, il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Jeune garçon qui ne protesta, qui se blottit même un peu dans les bras de son frère. Il avait si chaud, mais il sentait son corps trembler de froid.

Le froid il m'accable,

Il s'infiltre tel le sable,

Et mes yeux commencent à se fermer,

Mais je ne dois pas céder.

Il sentit qu'on le déposait sur quelque chose de moelleux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit le visage de Kankuro l'observer inquiet, il cligna doucement des yeux ; il avait tellement envie de dormir.

-Dors, sinon tu…

-Non, coupa-t-il.

Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il ne devait pas. Kankuro le regarda étonné. Puis il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Gaara détourna le regard et expliqua maladroitement :

-Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, sinon, il se réveillera et fera le mal. Je n'ai pas envie, je ne veux pas…

Je ne veux pas les voir en sang,

Sur le sol agonisant,

Ceux que j'avais aimés,

Ceux que je devais protéger.

L'autre sembla comprendre, et passa sa main dans les cheveux roux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Gaara ferma doucement les yeux. Cette main dans ses cheveux, il l'aimait tant. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de furtif sur ses lèvres. Tellement furtif qu'il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était agréable, chaud et légèrement humide. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il croisa les yeux de son frère qui doucement lui murmura :

-Je veillerai sur toi, alors dors, je t'assure qu'in ne se réveillera pas.

Gaara voulu protester, mais le sommeil l'emportait déjà. Mais juste avant de partir au pays des songes, il attrapa la manche de son frère. Comme pour s'assurer que l'autre resterait, et doucement il plongea dans un sommeil. Un sommeil qui le plongea dans un doux rêve.

Que j'aimerai me réveiller,

Avec toi à mes côtés,

M'enlaçant dans tes bras,

Comme on a jamais fait pour moi.

Le soleil s'était levé, et il ne l'avait pas vu. Il cligna doucement des yeux. C'était si étrange de se réveiller après un rêve. Il se sentait encore un peu perdu. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il se trouvait allongé dans le sable avec son frère. Il rougit, (me demandez pas la raison… Et oui, il peut rougir !) c'était donc ça un rêve ? C'était agréable…

Donne moi petit à petit,

Ce que j'espère de a vie,

Des joies bien agréables,

Qui s'envolent pas comme le sable.

Il tourna doucement la tête, il croisa deux yeux légèrement fatigués. Il se sentit gêné quand il s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans sa main la manche de cette personne. Kankuro bailla et dit simplement :

-Ta fièvre est tombé pendant la nuit, mais t'as pas mal déliré… Tu parlais du ciel, tu disais qu'un nuage ressemblait à un mouton… (c'est vraiment n'importe quoi …)

Gaara se souvenait de ce rêve, il regardait le ciel et parlait à Kankuro, il regardait simplement et il s'était senti heureux. Kankuro allait se lever quand Gaara attrapa sa manche.

Tu veilleras sur moi ?

Tu seras toujours là ?

Tu chercheras pas à partir ?

Tu chercheras pas à t'enfuir ?

Et serrant par la taille Kankuro, il dit le regardant dans les yeux avec un air obstiné :

-Tu seras le gardien de mon sommeil ?

Kankuro eut un sourire, il se contenta de se pencher vers Gaara et de murmurer avant d'attraper ses lèvres :

-Oui.

**Fin**

L'auteur (grand sourire) :

-ça y est c'est fini !

Gaara (air impassible) :

-Je ressemble tant à une nunuche ? Puis tu sais les somnifères c'est pas pour les cons…

L'auteur (air sadique) :

-Oui, tu es un nunuche parce que c'est comme ça. Et justement les somnifères c'est pas pour les cons…

Gaara (part en courant) :

-Ooouuuiiinnn ! Kanku-chan ! Je suis une nunuche et un idiot !

L'auteur (non je ne viens pas de casser un mythe !) :

-Le pourquoi de cette fic ? Parce que aujourd'hui ou demain selon l'heure, 24 mars, c'est mon nanniversaire (traduc : anniversaire) ! Donc fêtons ça en toute joie avec un de mes couples préférés !

Kankuro (avec Gaara qui s'accroche à lui en chouinant) :

-Et tu vas recevoir quoi ?

L'auteur (réfléchit) :

-Je sais pas trop…

**Supplément : Joyeux nanniversaire !**

L'auteur (marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, croise une Amie) :

-Tu sais n'aujourd'hui c'est mon nannversaire !

Amie (passe à côté) :

-J'en ai rien à gaufre (cette réplique est made in mon amie)

L'auteur (souriant toujours et croisant Amie2) :

-Tu sais anniversaire à moi aujourd'hui ? (hugh !)

Amie2 (sortant un paquet) :

-Ben justement : cadô !

L'auteur (ouvre le cadeau avec précipitation) :

-c'est quoi ?

Amie2 (grand sourire):

-Un hentaï avec Sasuke et Sakura ! (non je n'aime pas ce couple, pas ma faute et pardon aux fans.)

L'auteur (se barre en courant) :

-Aaaahhhh !

Amie2 (lit le livre) :

-Ben qui y a ?

L'auteur (dix couloirs plus loin) :

-Bon j'arrive dans ma classe ! Je me demande si on va m'offrir quelque chose.

Classe (en chœur) :

-N'oyeux n'anniversaire, nos vœux les plus sin…

L'auteur (se bouchant les oreilles) :

-C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'une inondation, donnez mon cadô vite fait !

Prof (s'avançant avec un paquet) :

-Nous nous sommes tous cotisés pour t'of…

L'auteur (prend le cadô et le déballe) :

-Ouais, ouais merci… C'est quoi ce truc ?

Prof (grand sourire qui fait peur) :

-Comme tu as des difficultés en Latin, on a décidé de t'offrir un dico latin-français !

L'auteur (désespéré) :

-Non franchement y fallait pas…

Classe (en chœur les bipp) :

-Un bisou, un bisou !

L'auteur (air de bête traqué) :

-Un bisou ?

Prof (souriante) :

-C'est la moindre des choses…

L'auteur (se réveillant) :

-NNNNOOOOONNNNN !

**Fin du** **Supplément : Joyeux nanniversaire !**

L'auteur (traumatisé) :

-J'espère que c'était pas un rêve prémonitoire…

Kankuro (compatissant) :

-Mais non, mais non c'était qu'un rêve…

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Bon j'espère que vous allez laissez des reviews !


End file.
